8 o'clock
by MissFinch-Lupin
Summary: What happens when the beautiful Alexa Marie gets a detention with Professor Lupin? *Rated M for a valid reason*


"Are you sure you aren't gay, Professor? Because Oliver just bent down and I could see you checking out his fine, fine arse. Or was that me?"

Laughter erupted about the class room of seventh years. The tormentee rolled his eyes at the behavior, glad it was his last class of the day.

"That will be another detention, Miss Marie. 8 o'clock, my office."

Students 'oohed' at the information, looking over at the one and only Alexa Marie to see her reaction. She just sat in her seat, pleased that she had earned yet another detention. Honestly it was what kept her busy, now that Quidditch was over for the season.

Alexa Marie had long, flowing brunette locks and playful blue eyes. She was fully developed, being in her final year, and was curvy in all the right places. All guys wanted her, and all girls wanted to be her. She had skin that was the likes of a porcelain doll, unblemished and snow-white. Her ruby red lips contrasted from her skin tone dramatically, making her even more desirable.

8 o'clock had finally come,causing Alexa to smirk in to her mirror. She only wearing the white collared shirt that was required to be worn under her uniform along with her craftily shortened skirt-an addition she had been making to her uniform since her third year.

As she walked down the corridors, not caring if she was fashionably late, Alexa unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress shirt. If she was to be spending an hour or two with an attractive professor, she'd like to see him be as uncomfortable as he could get.

"You're late.". A gravelly voice muttered as Alexa stepped in to a rather cozy office.

The Professor, Professor Lupin, averted his eyes from his office's window and to the student who was in his room. The professor ran his eyes over his student's body. He could feel his cock harden at the sight of the girl's breasts, which we only partially covered by the tight shirt she wore.

"I don't think it's appropriate to be looking at me that way, Professor.". Alexa announced in a sultry voice, hopping up on to Professor Lupin's desk. She slyly knocked a quill off of her current seat, forming her lips in to a pout.

"Professor, could you please get that for me?". She asked, looking innocent. Alexa could tell that there was not only going to be teasing tonight.

Professor Lupin slowly walked to where she stood and stooped down to retrieve the quill, stealing a quick glance under her skirt. His erection only grew harder and began to throb at the sight of her shaved pussy that was uncovered. Clearing his throat, he handed her the quill.

"So . . . Professor. What do I have to do? Surely my detention isn't to sit here.". Alexa asked, lust taking over her eyes. The Professor gave her a smile and shook his head, walking over to a set of drawers. He pulled out a paddle, inspecting it in the light of the few candles that were strewn about the tiny room.

"I knew this would come in handy, one day.". Professor Lupin smacked it against his hand, smirking. "Please hop off the desk, Miss Marie and bend over it."

Marie nodded quickly and before she knew it she was leaning against her DADA Professor's desk, arms giving her support while her rear stuck out. She felt her folds quickly dampen as her Professor pulled up her skirt, revealing an apple shaped arse. The man carrased it, slapping it lightly with his hand every once in a while. He soon tightened his grip on the paddle he had retrieved and brought it down on his vulnerable student's rear hard, causing a small squeak to be released from her lips.

"You love to torment me in class, Miss Marie.". Professor Lupin began, feeling very excited as he inspected the large red mark that was now on Alexa Marie's right buttcheek.

"Do you think it's funny, Miss Marie? Humiliating me infront of your peers?". The professor brought the paddle down again, causing another loud squeal to emit from his student's red lips. "Because I can assure you, Miss Marie, that by the end of this detention you will not be laughing."

"I-it wasn't funny Sir-"

"Tonight you will call me Professor Lupin and only Professor Lupin. And if not-". The Professor brought the paddle down on to Alexa with evey bit of strenght he had. A tear rolled down his student's cheek as the loud smack crackled through out the room.

"I apologize, Professor Lupin, for humiliating you-"

"How many do you think you deserve? Eight? I agree with you, Miss Marie.". And with that he brought the paddle down once more. Then twice. Then three times, finally he reached eight. Each spank was harder than the last. A flow of steady tears were now cascading down Alexa's face, her rear on fire.

Professor Lupin slid the paddle to the other side of the room and brought his fingers to his student's exposed pussy, which was shamelessy dripping.

"Down on your knees.". He growled, taking off his cloak, which was becoming much too hot, and unbuckling his belt. By the time Alexa ad hopped off of his desk. Wiping her tears, the Professor's monsterous cock was out, very much erect.

His dick was bigger than Oliver Wood's, who Alexa had shagged once. It eas even larger than Fred Weasley's, which was quite an impressive size.

"Do you like my cock, Miss Marie?". Professor Lupin asked, ripping apart his student's shirt leaving her breasts to bounce free, nipples erect. Turns out the girl had been wearing no intimates that night, as if she was planning for this.

"Ohh yes, Professor Lupin. Would you like me to suck your monster cock for you?". Alexa asked, waiting for instruction. The Professor was in complete control tonight.

"Take my cock and suck it until I tell you so, Miss Marie.". Alexa didnt hesitate to grab her Professor's thick, long cock in to her had and begin pumping, moving his precum around his tip.

Professor Lupin roughly grabbed Alexa's hair and forced her vibrant lips on to his cock. He shuddered in pleasure as she took him, only being able to fit half of his length down her throat before gagging. The only noised being made in the office were Professor Lupin's occasional groan and the slurping of his cock in his student's mouth.

"Okay. Get on your back on my desk." The Professor demanded, stopping his studemt before he could explode down her throat. She removed her lips and stood up. All around her mouth was a gleam-a mixture of her saliva and her Professor's cum that trickled out of him in a small, steady stream uncontrolably.

Alexa's skirt was now gone as she lay on her back, legs spread, on her Professor's desk. She was completely voulnerable and dripping, needing to be touched.

"Do you want me to touch you, Alexa?". Professor Lupin asked. Her eyes widened at how he said her name. It was in a way her name had never been said before-dripping with lust and need.

"Please touch me, Professor Lupin.". She begged, squirming slightly at the loss of contact. And then, with no warning, three fingers roughly inserted themselves in to her, making her gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Professor Lupin brought his fingers in and out of his student's dripping, pink pussy. It was making a squelching sound each time he jammed his fingers back in, almost sending him over the edge.

Soon, instead of fingers in side of Alexa's pussy it was Professor Lupin's tongue, lapping at the young girl's juices. She made exotic sounds, fingernails clawing through her professor's hair.

Professor Lupin abruptly lost contact with his student as he stood up and stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. Alexa admired his toned abdomen, taking a mental photograph of every scar on his body.

Once fully undressed, the professor climbed up on to the desk and grabbed a tight hold of his student's shoulders, his heavy breath matching hers.

"Are you sure?". He asked, the usual side of him escaping the tight hold of this sex-craved monster that was currently upon him. Alexa nodded and bucked her hips towards his erect dick.

Professor Lupin ran his tip over Alexa's slit, enjoying the look of exteme pleasure that was on her face.

"Professor Lupin, fuck me.". She begged, bucking her hips towards him yet again. He didnt hesitate to slam his cock in to the girl beneath him, who let out a loud scream. Lupin quickly found his wand that was luckily still on the desk, not yet knocked over, and placed a silencing charm on the room before he began to continue.

Alexa had never felt this amount of pleasure before. Every inch of her Professor was inside of her, deeper than she had ever taken a cock. Professor Lupin's fingers stroked her swollen clit, panting.

"I thought this is what you two were up to."

Both Professor Lupin and Alexa, exposed and sweaty, jumped up. Albus Dumbledore stood at the entrance of Lupin's office, ignoring the student and professor's nudity.

"I can explain-"

"No need, Remus. We all have to take care of our needs. You two finish up-"

Professor Lupin's unattended cock twitched impatiently, as if saying 'ten seconds before i go limp'

"-But next time do try to put that silencing charm on earlier.".

And with that Albus Dumbledore left, closing the door behind him.


End file.
